


weekends in bed, no scrambled eggs, or bacon

by thatapostateboy



Series: When Your Back's Against The Wall [8]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and being happy, and cuddling, just sleepy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatapostateboy/pseuds/thatapostateboy
Summary: Post-game domestic fluff with the space boys.(spoilers for Ryder Familiy Secrets)Listening rec: Busy by Olly Murs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts; lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up and when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead

It was the warmth of the sunlight streaming through the window that woke Gil, the lines of light that made it through the blinds catching the perfect position on his eyelids to disturb him. He felt the heaviness lift from his sleep and he groaned softly, rolling onto his side, arms reaching out, seeking the warmth of the body beside him. Scott responded immediately, like he always did, turning immediately into Gil’s embrace as soon as he felt him move.

Gil wrapped his arms around him, eyes cracking open a little just to take in the sight of Scott’s face, relaxed and content as he slept. His dark hair was askew, the familiar smell of his favourite apple shampoo tickling at Gil’s nose. Gil ran his fingertips subconsciously down his back, the soft material of Scott’s well worn white shirt warm from his body, feeling the strong muscles of his back pressing back against it. Scott’s legs moved, entwining themselves with Gil’s, pressing them closer together, the tips of their noses brushing against the other’s.

“Morning,” Scott whispered, eyes still closed, clearly still mostly asleep.

“Morning,” Gil smiled.

“What time is it?”

“Late. The sun’s up. But we’ve got nowhere to be today. Go back to sleep.”

Scott hummed, leaning in that extra inch and kissing him, lips warm and soft, “I could get used to this.”

“So could I,” Gil agreed, kissing him back. They exchanged a few more kisses, both still half asleep, eyes barely open, content to fall back to sleep whenever it took them. This was what it was all about, everything they’d fought for; a home, a new life. They’d discussed the fact that the Initiative was just a glorified dating service once, something that they’d both had a good chuckle at, but this was the dream, finding the person you loved and building a life with them. It was odd to think that they had both been in the Milky Way together, and had never met, that it had taken a six hundred year journey across dark space to find each other.

Gil watched Scott drift back off to sleep and relaxed into his pillow, feeling the tug of sleep pulling on him as well, but an unmistakable sound from the next room yanked them both awake.

The baby was crying.

“Your son is awake,” Scott groaned a little, burying his face into Gil’s chest.

“I’m surprised he hadn’t already woken up yet. If he isn’t getting up until lunchtime, he’s clearly _your_ son,” Gil laughed quietly and started to pull out of Scott’s embrace, but a hand gently pushing him back into his pillow stopped him.

“Stay in bed, I’ve got him,” Scott smiled, sliding out of bed and heading out of the room. Gil sat himself up, watching the door for his return. Not only had they found each other out here, but they’d put down roots, made a home, started a family, and he couldn’t have been more grateful.

Scott padded quietly back in, little Dian in his arms, the six month old now cooing instead of crying. He sat on the bed beside Gil, their shoulders pressing together.

“Somebody just missed his Daddies,” Scott told him.

“Hey little man,” Gil ran a finger over his son’s chubby cheek, “You okay with a lazy day today? Pjs, and movies?”

“You Uncle Liam sent me a great list of vids for kids yesterday, I’m sure we can watch some of them,” Scott smiled.

Dian simply kicked and smiled, just happy to be with his Dads.

“I think that’s a yes,” Gil nodded, lifting him from Scott’s arms to kiss his tiny button nose. He paused for a moment, a frown crossing his face as he turned Dian in his arms and sniffed, his face scrunching up a little at the smell, “Or perhaps a no.”

Scott pressed a kiss to Gil’s forehead then rolled skilfully out of bed, “I’m going to go and make some breakfast, you change him.”

Gil laughed as Scott scooched out of the room as quick as he could, “Traitor!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil comes home with a surprise for Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the fab bit of art work for this piece! Thank you to xaryense over at tumblr for this!  
> http://xaryense.tumblr.com/post/159804545870/quick-sketch-i-made-after-reading-a-story-by

Gil placed the box down in the front hallway as he entered the house quietly, trying to be as sneaky as possible. It had taken months of planning to get this surprise right, and for it to fall at the last hurdle would suck. He shrugged his jacket off, hanging it by the door next to Scott’s. He could hear the faint sounds of Scott in the kitchen, so he crept through, leaning in the kitchen doorway for a moment to watch him.

Scott was stood at the oven, stirring at the pot of Bolognese sauce he was making, lifting the spoon to his mouth to taste it before quickly throwing in more garlic and pepper. Gil smiled as he noticed that he was covered in flour from the fresh pasta he had likely made earlier, mostly in hand prints where he had clearly wiped it on his jeans or shirt without thinking. Though Scott had his back to him, Gil knew that there would be a streak across his forehead as well and probably in his hair.

He took a few steps closer, wrapping his arms around Scott from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade, “What’s cooking, good looking?”

Scott jumped a little, dropping the spoon into the sauce before leaning back into Gil’s embrace, “Ryder family recipe spag bol with meatballs. Straight from the recipe book.”

Gil’s smile grew, “I love your family.”

Scott hummed with laughter, “Just wait until we can get my mom out of cryo, then you’ll get them cooked by the expert… What are you doing home so early? I wasn’t expecting you for another hour or so.”

“Got all of my errands done quicker than I thought,” he told him, “And besides, I couldn’t wait to get home to you.” Scott turned himself in Gil’s arms, leaning down a little to kiss him. Gil kissed him back for a moment before pulling away slightly, taking hold of Scott’s hands, “Can you slip away from dinner for a few minutes? I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Sure,” Scott gave a nod, “Sauce needs time to cook anyway. What sort of surprise? If it’s like the surprise from this morning, we’ll have to be quick; Dian’s due to wake up from his nap soon.”

Gil smirked as he led him into the living room and sitting him on a couch, “Maybe later after our troublesome son has bedded down for the night, but for now I’ve got an even better surprise.”

“ _Better_?” Scott’s eyebrows rose, disturbing the line of flour on his forehead a little, “That’s a big statement to live up to.”

“Just stay there, and close your eyes,” Gil instructed, starting to back out of the room slowly, watching as Scott suspiciously closed his eyes, “Do you remember your sister mentioning that a load of second wave biologists on the Hyperion had started working on bringing animal DNA out of cryo?”

“I remember. Our cousin Toni is a zoologist, she was quite excited,” Scott said.

Gil picked up the box from the entryway and made his way back in, “Well, their work has come along really well as it turns out.”

“Does that mean there’s going to be real steak in Andromeda?” Scott grinned.

“Better,” Gil insisted, putting the box at his feet, “Open it.”

Scott opened his eyes with a frown, glancing down at the box. He went to open it, but there was a shuffle of movement from inside, and his head snapped up to look at Gil, a smile playing on his lips as he started to figure it out, “What’s in here?”

“Just _open it,_ ” Gil grinned.

With slower and more suspicious movements than before, Scott flipped open the flaps keeping the contents hidden and he couldn’t hold back the tears that immediately welled up in his eyes when he looked inside.

Rolling around in the bottom of the box was a puppy; golden fur, big brown eyes and a wriggly body. With shaking hands, Scott reached down and scooped the pup up into his arms, cradling him close to his chest, pressing a face into his soft fur.

“Is he…?” he dared a glance up at Gil.

“He’s all yours. First litter of puppies in Andromeda,” Gil told him, coming to sit beside him, “Do you like him?”

Tears of joy ran down Scott’s face, “I love him. I love him so much… and I love _you_. Thank you so much. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

“Scott, if we lived in the Milky Way I have no doubt that you would have adopted ten dogs by now because I can’t say no to your damn puppy dog eyes, as soon as I heard that they were starting to breed animals again I had our names down for the first litter. Wanted it to be a surprise. Had to drop your sister’s name a few times to get on the list, but it was worth it. Anything’s worth it to see you smile.”

Scott leaned across and caught his lips in a kiss. Gil wiped away his tears before scratching the pup behind his ear.

“You’ve still got to name him,” Gil reminded him.

Scott was quiet for a moment as he looked at his dog, a look of real contemplation in his eyes. Gil watched him curiously, raising an eyebrow as a smile spread across Scott’s face.

“Mozzarella.”

“Mozzarella? First dog in Andromeda and you’re calling him Mozzarella?”

Scott nodded, shifting the pup in his arms so that he could press a kiss to his nose, “Yeah. He’s definitely a Mozzarella.”

Gil snorted with laughter, kissing his cheek, “I love you, you goofball.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, this is Mozzarella  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f5/f7/f2/f5f7f2b5504b10314f5b066084617a5f.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or send me asks on my tumblr (thatapostateboy) if you want to see more or have other requests or prompts!


End file.
